Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing various insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along a scribe line.
Once singulated, the individual dies may then be packaged with other devices that work complementarily with each other. Such packaging is useful when it might be undesirable to place all of the desired functionality onto a single die. For example, if one functionality might interfere with another functionality, it might be desirable to interconnect disparate dies wherein each die performs the desired functionality without overdue interfere from the other die. However, such interconnection of different functionalities on separate die leads to other problems that should be addressed.